Saving Edd
by dshell99
Summary: Edd is BORED in class! Kevin has to come up with a plan to rescue him. But getting the genius to go along is gonna take all his wit, charm and a few of their friends. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Rave goes to KiraKurryArt. Nat goes to C2ndy1c2d.


**Author's Note: I got the idea for this story from a meme. A girl sent a text to her boyfriend saying she was bored in class. Not more than 5 minutes later, he runs in and says that a dragon had gotten loose, imitiating a scene from Harry Potter. It was so hysterical, the teacher let them all go early. A commentor said that she NEEDED TO MARRY HIM, as HE was THE CHOSEN ONE. I found it adorable, funny and something that needed to happen in Peach Creek. So, HERE. WE. GO!**

Edd sighed, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, he was _bored_.

Angela tapped him on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, E?," she whispered.

"I'm _bored_."

Their teacher, Mr Cramer, merely grunted at them over his book. Edd gave the man a sideways glance before turning pleading baby blue eyes to his best girlfriend.

"Sorry, Dude. I'm all caught up."

Edd pouted. He was always ready and willing to lend a hand to a classmate, but considering they were in a homeroom class with other AP students, if _Ang_ was caught up, _so was evergone else._ Graduation was in less than six weeks. They had just gotten through midterms. Finals were on the horizon.

All class work needing to be done at this point was being turnt in and _studying_ was the only thing one needed to do. There were still pop quizzes and worksheets to keep information fresh in everyone's minds, but nothing that needed the genius' last minute expertise. Plus, Edd knew that most everyone was probably not wanting to overwhelm the class valedictorian with extra work.

Mr Cramer ran his homeroom like a second study hall. No busy work or miscellaneous class projects. Edd legit had _nothing_ to do. All the teacher wanted was quiet. Many students would use the time to get caught up or play on their phones, tablets or laptops as they took a long breakfast, as he did allow food as long as you cleaned up after yourself, before heading into the rest of their day.

Edd looked at his phone and bit his lip in an effort to hide his blush. Kevin, his boyfriend of three years had sent him a few good morning texts before his own homeroom class got underway. His homeroom teacher, Ms Gibson was the art teacher and encouraged everyone to explore the room and create at least one thing a day. Kevin was a pretty talented artist so he was always doing _something_ in her class every morning. Edd usually didn't have to heart to interrupt his projects with texts, but today wasn't such a day.

Kev12: GOOD MORNING BABY! LOVE YOU!

DD42: Good morning, Kevin. What are you making today?

Kev12: D are you TEXTING in class?!

DD42: I'm sorry, Kevin. I'm bored.

Kev12: EDDWARD VINCENT IS BORED?!

Edd rolled his eyes and giggled. Kevin _loved_ his Caps Lock key.

DD42: I am. I have NOTHING to do.

Kevin sat back from the easel he was working at. His newest piece was a water color of Edd on his bike. Edd would _never drive_ the beast, but it doesn't mean a boy can't dream. Looking back at his phone, he grinned.

Edd was the senior class president and the president of the student council. At their class meeting at the beginning of the year, he did confirm that there would be a Senior Skip Day. Getting him to participate was a duty that befell to Kevin. Edd didn't even want to know when it was happening. If he didn't know, he wouldn't be compelled to rat out his entire class to the truancy officer.

And _today_ was Senior Skip Day. The seniors were gonna walk out in 15 minutes. Kevin had planned to get him called to the nurses office with a story of Kevin being sick, but Edd was _bored_. Time to step his game up!

Turning to his teal headed friend next to him, he grinned.

"Change of plans. We gotta go rescue Edd."

Nat looked up from his sketch book. He was doodling another picture of Rave. Rave was looking over his shoulder mentally critiquing the drawing, his chestnut eyes being the only thing giving away his pleasure with it. His face held his permanent frown in place.

 _"Rescue?!_ What's wrong, Kev?!," Nazz asked as she spun around from her attempt at making a clay turtle. It was a good thing Eddy smoked. Her boyfriend was about to get another green oddly shaped ashtray.

"He's _bored."_

Nazz giggled and Rave sighed as he rolled his eyes. Nat outright laughed. Nazz pulled out her phone and started texting as she put her _turtle_ away. Kevin went to hang his painting in the back of the classroom.

"Ok, Eddy says he's ready when we are," she said as she pocketed her phone away.

"What's the plan, my man?," Nat asked as he put his sketchbook away.

"I could _never_ be _your_ man," Kevin replied as he thwaped his friend upside the head.

After rolling his eyes at Nat's feigned hurt and Rave's scowl, he grinned.

 _"He'll never see it coming."_

Edd was checking his messages one last time before putting his phone away. Kevin's last text came in 15 minutes ago.

 _"He must be busy,"_ he thought, as he pocketed the device and looked into his messenger back for _something_ to pique his interests before he went to his next class.

A split second later, Kevin _burst in the door, completely out of breath_.

"There's a dragon loose in the dungeon!," he yelled before collapsing in the floor.

Edd was by his side in an instant

"Kevin?! What are you _doing?!,"_ he squeaked at the jock as he shook him by the shoulder.

When Kevin opened one eye and winked at him, he _knew something_ was up.

He didn't have a chance to register the blur of the green Army jacket before he was hoisted over Ed's strong shoulders.

 _"RUN, LUMPY!,"_ Angela's voice, breathless with laughter said from what seemed like far away even though he knew he had been sitting in front of her not more than a minute before.

With his eyes closed, Edd couldn't register anything but that he was _moving_ and moving fairly quickly. For someone who was as tall as Kevin, but built like an oak tree, Ed Hill could _move_. Which his why he was the best defensive end in the state. What seemed like a very short eternity later, Ed gently set his friend down next to Kevin's motorcycle. Eddy quickly put Double D's helmet on his head.

Kevin grabbed his hand and quickly helped him on the beast, then hopped on himself and put the Harley through her paces as he shot out of the parking lot and towards the main road that led to the highway. Once they were a good clip away from the school, Kevin slowed down. Plus, there was a red light.

Edd took the moment to flip up the visor to chastise his chauffeur, but the light quickly turned green and Kevin took off again, laughing at Edd's indignat screaming at him to _slow down_.

 _"Not a chance, Babe!,"_ Kevin yelled over his shoulder as he gunned it on the ramp to the interstate. Edd just squealed in fear and buried his face in Kevin's shoulder blades.

A _very long_ eternity later, Edd looked up to see where they were as Kevin seemed to _finally_ understand what the speed limit meant.

 _The Beach_

Peach Creek was a good 45 minute drive from the Atlantic coast. Edd _loved_ the beach. Edd took his fair share of beach trips with his parents growing up. With the sand and ocean offering so many natural and scientific discoveries, the ravenette genius couldn't get enough of the place.

Once he and Kevin started dating, they'd take Kevin's motorcycle out to the coast whenever they could. They had their first date on the boardwalk and first kiss by the pier. They told each other their first I love yous on a long walk in the sand and there's a cove _perfect_ for skinny dipping.

Seeing what Kevin was up to, Edd _finally_ relaxed. Not that he could yell anymore. His voice was hoarse from letting Kevin _have it_ as they left the school and squealing nearly the whole way to the coast. Kevin pulled up into the parking lot near their regular spot. Thankfully, the warm spring day was cooperating.

Being so close to the coast, Kevin was worried that Mother Nature would turn on them. He'd been watching the weather for weeks, waiting for the prefect day. Once he saw that this particular Friday would not only be perfect weather wise, but school work wise for the entire class, he had Nazz, Nat and Eddy get the word out that today was going to be Senior Skip Day, but not a word of the plan was to be spoken to Edd. The only thing keeping Big Ed's mouth shut was Mya's kisses. He wouldn't get any if he said anything and he was _not_ about to lose his chocolate mama's kisses!

Ang packed their bags in her GMC Terrain with her and Nazz's paddle boards. The guys surf boards were in Rolf's truck and all the food was in Eddy's classic Buick. When Edd slipped off Kevin's bike, he pulled the taller one into his arms for a kiss. Then he pinched his arm. _Hard._

 _"OW! What was that for?!,"_ Kevin pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"Reasons, Kevin. _Reasons,"_ Edd smirked at him as he walked away towards the caravan that was their friends vehicles.

"How much trouble are we in, Double D?," Ed asked pensively when the genius walked up to their group that was circling around Ang's SUV.

Edd sighed.

"You're not in trouble. I told you not to tell me and you didn't, so I can't be mad about this. But _please_ tell me that our parents know where we are?!"

"Mom talked to the PTA a couple days ago, Sockhead," Eddy said. "We're all scotfree since we're all _here."_

 _"Whaaaaaa?"_

Edd was schocked they were getting away with cutting class at _the beach._

Eddy snickered.

"We're too far away for it to be worth the effort to find us and bring us back. Your jockhead boyfriend had a good idea for once."

Edd turned and blushed as he walked over to a smirking Kevin. Kevin knew Edd well enough to know that if the genius was going to be on board with skipping school, he would have to take him to the _one place_ that Edd would go to without an argument. _The Beach_ was _that place._

"Thank you," he whispered into the taller's chest.

Kevin rested his chin on Edd's beanie and slipped strong arms around slim shoulders.

"You're welcome. Wanna go skinny dipping?"

Edd pinching his arm again was the only answer he knew he was going to get in response.


End file.
